Systems associated with sites in a networked environment, such as electronic commerce systems, content delivery networks, search engines, or any other type of site, can generate large amounts of log data associated with requests for content from users via client devices. Log data can also be generated by other types of systems that might not be related to content requests, such as, but not limited to, inventory management systems, order processing systems, logistics systems, supply chain management systems, storage networks, or any other type of computing system or environment.